SPBU in Love
by eL-Ree Aquafanz
Summary: Setelah hampir dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu, akhirnya takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Meski di sebuah tempat yang tidak terduga, SPBU. IchiRuki Oneshoot. Requested by Riruzawa Hiru15. Warning : gaje, ngebosenin, dll...


Rizuki Aquafanz ‒PRESENT‒

Disclaimer :

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Ketsui no Asa ni © Aqua Timez**

Warning : OOC, AT, AU

Genre : Drama, little Humor, gaje, lebay, dsb...

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

**SPBU in Love**

**By : Rizuki Aquafanz**

**Requested by : Riruzawa Hiru15**

**Douse nara mou  
Hetakuso na yume wo egaite ikou yo  
Douse nara mou  
Hetakuso de akaruku yukai na ai no aru yume wo  
"Kidon nakute ii  
Kakkotsuke nai hou ga omaerashii yo"**

Yes

**Saturday, May 12, 20XX**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu sedang berdiri di dekat motor matic ayahnya yang sedang diisi premium—ketika tiba-tiba di belakang motor matic ayahnya datang sebuah motor matic lagi, meski berbeda jenis dan merk.

Si gadis lalu memperhatikan motor matic berwarna merah itu dengan seksama. Pandangannya lalu beralih dari si motor matic berwarna merah pada si pemilik motor yang berdiri di samping motor matic itu. Tampak pemilik motor matic itu baru saja membuka kaca helm-nya.

Cukup lama si gadis memperhatikan si pemilik motor itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang siswa SMA seperti dirinya—terlihat dari celana panjang berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan oleh si gadis, si pemuda pemilik motor matic berwarna merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada si gadis.

Violet bertemu dengan hazel.

Si gadis tertegun menyadari iris hazel si pemuda. Iris hazel itu— Sorot mata itu— Cukup lama otak si gadis memproses semua informasi yang dilihat oleh matanya. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, barulah dia tersadarkan oleh sesuatu.

DEG

Segera si gadis memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan si pemuda.

'_Ja-jangan bilang kalau dia adalah—_' ucap gadis itu tertahan dalam hati dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Segera dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauhi si pemuda—karena kebetulan ayahnya juga sudah selesai mengisi premium.

Tak lama kemudian, ayah si gadis menghampirinya. Segera si gadis duduk dengan manis—meski jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat—di belakang ayahnya.

"Ayah, lihat motor matic berwarna merah yang tadi di belakang Ayah tidak? Ah, itu motornya!" seru si gadis saat sebuah motor matic merah lewat di depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawab ayah si gadis cuek—berusaha berkonsentrasi pada keadaan jalan Rokungai di depannya.

"Yang mengendarai matic itu puteranya Kurosaki Isshin, pemilik Kurosaki Clinic. Ah~ senangnya bisa ketemu dia lagi," jelas si gadis dengan semangatnya.

Hening. Ayah si gadis tidak membalas kembali perkataan putri sulungnya itu. Sementara si gadis masih senyum-senyum sendiri di balik ayahnya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara motor matic yang sedang dikendarai oleh ayah si gadis dan suara kendaraan lainnya yang berlalu lalang di jalan utama Rokungai itu.

**Isshoukenmei ni nareba naru hodo  
Karamawari shite shimau bokura no tabiji wa  
Shougakusei no  
Te to ashi ga issho ni dechau koushin mitai  
Sore mo mata iin ja nai?  
Ikite yuku koto nante sa  
Kitto hito ni warawareru kurai ga  
Choudo iin da yo**

**# Rukia POV #**

Ah, akhirnya sampai juga di halte bus Rokungai. Setelah berpamitan dengan ayah, aku lalu lalu duduk di bangku halte. Selang beberapa menit, bus jurusan sekolahku—Soul Society Senior High School (S3HS)—datang juga. Bergegas aku masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, jantungku sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ini semua gara-gara dia. Uh~ Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di hari ini. Sudah begitu, ketemunya di tempat yang tidak terduga lagi, SPBU. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Padahal aku dan dia sudah hampir dua tahun tidak bertemu. Dan selama itu kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat sms saja (terkadang lewat fac*bo*k si).

Aku kira aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan 'cinta pertamaku' itu setelah lulus Seireitei Junior High School (SJHS)—dua tahun lalu. Dulu kami pernah sekelas sewaktu di tingkat dua SJHS. Saat itu kami menjadi penghuni kelas 2-6. Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengenal dia. Mungkin karena meja kami yang posisinya depan-belakang kali.

Saat masih menjadi 'penghuni baru' di kelas 2-6, aku hanya mengenal beberapa teman saja. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya aku bisa mengenal semua teman-temanku di kelas itu, termasuk dia.

Ah, iya. Khusus untuk dia ada beberapa pengecualian yang membuatku bisa dekat dengannya. **Pertama**, dia dan aku sama-sama penggemar anime. Dia suka anime Bleach, sementara aku waktu itu belum terlalu suka dengan anime Bleach. Tapi, mungkin karena kena 'virus' anime Bleach darinya, jadinya aku suka—sampai sekarang malah.

**Kedua**, dia suka 'banget'—kutekankan sekali lagi, 'banget'—sama yang namanya permen Hap*yde*t. Untuk yang ini, aku punya sebuah cerita. Boleh dibilang, cerita yang bikin aku sebal sih.

Waktu itu, aku baru berangkat sekolah. Lalu saat aku baru memasuki kelas (inget, baru masuk kelas alias masih berada di ambang pintu kelas), eh dia nyeletuk begini. "Rukia, Hap*yde*t-nya mana?"

Gila apa? Aku aja belum sampe di tempat dudukku, eh malah udah dapet 'ucapan selamat pagi' yang spesial. Hah~ Dasar maniak Hap*yde*t. Dan yang paling membuatku tidak bisa menghemat pengeluaran sewaktu berada di tingkat dua adalah, teman-teman cowok yang lain (ehm, gak semuanya sih) jadi ikut-ikutan minta Hap*yde*t sama aku!

Dan sebagai akibatnya, hampir setiap pagi, aku harus menyediakan beberapa butir permen Hap*yde*t di saku rok seragamku—untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang minta (terutama dia). Dan untungnya yang mengalami hal ini, bukan aku saja. Tapi, teman semejaku juga kena getahnya. Haha, kasihan temanku itu...

Mungkin karena terlalu sering membeli permen Hap*yde*t, setiap aku bepergian—terutama jika pergi ke supermarket atau minimarket—aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membeli permen itu. Dan, untungnya sekarang kebiasaan itu sudah hilang. Hanya saja, setiap melihat permen Hap*yde*t, bayangan tentang dirinya muncul kembali.

**Kokoro no oku no oku  
Tojikometeta hontou no boku  
Namami no san-juu-roku do gobun  
Kazarazu ni iza we don't stop  
Kedo mada tsuyogatterun da yo  
Mada baria wo hatterun da yo  
Itami to tatakatterun da yo**

Persamaan kami yang** ketiga**, kami sama-sama suka menggambar, terutama gambar kartun. Pernah juga, kami berdua bertanding menggambar kartun—aku lupa, waktu itu jadi bertanding atau tidak. Untuk yang satu ini, sepertinya aku juga kena 'virus' dari dia.

**Keempat**, kami suka membicarakan tentang hp (bisa di saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung maupun saat waktu istirahat). Entah itu hp merk X, atau hp merk Y, atau malah hp merk Z. Untuk kali ini, bukan hanya kami saja yang suka bicarain. Tapi, juga teman satu meja kami masing-masing. Dan obrolan yang satu ini, sering membuatku iri. Soalnya, hp yang dia punya itu SELALU BAGUS.

Dan yang **terakhir**, aku dan dia sama-sama satu jurusan bus Rokungai. Jadi, hampir tiap pagi, saat berangkat sekolah, aku naik bus yang sama dengan dia. Uhm, sebenarnya sih aku yang 'sengaja' supaya bisa berangkat bareng dia, hehe...

**Tsurai toki tsurai to ietara ii no ni naa  
Boku-tachi wa tsuyogatte warau yowamushi da  
Sabishii no ni heiki na furi wo shite iru no wa  
Kuzure ochite shimai sou na  
Jibun wo mamoru tame na no sa**

Tapi, itu semua hanya berlaku saat kami berada di tingkat dua. Karena saat naik ke tingkat tiga, aku dan dia tidak lagi satu kelas. Aku kembali ke kelas 3-1, sementara dia kembali ke kelas 3-3. Karena sistimnya begitu. Saat tingkat satu dan tiga, kelasnya tetap. Tetapi saat tingkat dua, kelasnya diacak.

Meski kelasnya terpisah, tapi di beberapa kesempatan, aku masih bisa melihatnya. Meski hanya aku yang melihat dia. Terkadang saat kami berpapasan atau bertemu, dia pasti akan meminta Hap*yde*t. Yang tentu saja, tidak bisa aku kasih setiap saat. Tapi, kalau pas Hap*yde*t-nya ada dan kebetulan ketemu sama dia, pasti dia aku kasih. Gak selalu dia sih, terkadang temannya (yang merupakan teman semejanya dulu waktu kelas 2-6) yang aku kasih. Jujur, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini...

**Boku dake ja nai hazu sa  
Ikiba no nai kono kimochi wo  
Ibasho no nai kono kodoku wo  
Kakaete iru no wa...**

Akhirnya saat itu tiba. Saat di mana aku harus berpisah dengannya. Bukan hanya pisah kelas, melainkan pisah sekolah. Setelah lulus dari SJHS, dia melanjutkan ke Karakura Senior High School (KSHS), sementara aku melanjutkan ke Soul Society Senior High School (S3HS).

Rasanya sedikit berat untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Karena saat berada di tingkat tiga inilah, aku baru menyadari perasaan itu—sebuah perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Yang bahkan sampai saat ini, masih membekas di sudut hatiku yang paling dalam.

Sebenarnya empat bulan setelah aku menjadi murid di S3HS, aku sudah mulai melupakan dia, bahkan menghilangkan 'rasa' itu. Untuk ini, aku harus berterima kasih pada Shiba Kaien (teman sekelasku di kelas X-7), karena telah membuatku berhasil melupakan dia.

Tetapi, ternyata aku salah. Aku memang menyukai Kaien, tapi tidak seperti aku menyukai dia. Aku hanya menjadikan Kaien sebagai pelarian saja. Akibatnya, kejadian seperti saat aku masih di SJHS, terulang kembali. Aku yang tadinya dekat dengan Kaien, perlahan mulai menjauh.

Beruntung, saat naik ke tingkat dua, Kaien masuk jurusan Science, sementara aku masuk jurusan Social. Dan pada saat itulah, muncul sosok Hitsugaya-senpai. Tidak ingin mengalami kejadian seperti di masa lalu, aku berusaha menganggap Hitsugaya-senpai sebagai sosok yang aku kagumi. Tidak lebih.

**Hito no itami ni wa mukanshin  
Sono kuse jibun no koto to naru to fuan ni natte  
Hito wo kiratte  
Fukou na no wa jibun dakette omottari  
Ataerare nai koto wo tada nageite  
San sai ji no you ni wameite  
Ai toiu na no oyatsu wo suwatte matteru boku wa  
ASUFARUTO no terikaeshi ni mo makezu ni  
Jibun no ashi de aruiteku hitotachi wo mite omotta  
Ugokaseru ashi ga aru nara  
Mukaitai basho ga aru nara  
Kono ashi de aruite yukou**

Aku benar-benar dilanda kebingungan. Saat aku berada di semester tiga S3HS atau semester pertama di tingkat dua, ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu, hanyalah menolaknya. Karena meski aku sedang tidak menyukai seseorang, rasanya aku tidak suka saja kalau yang menyatakan cinta bukanlah dia. Meski aku tahu, dia tidak akan pernah mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku.

**Mou nido to honto no egao wo torimodosu koto  
Dekinai kamo shirenai to omou yoru mo atta kedo  
Taisetsu na hito-tachi no atatakasa ni sasaerare  
Mou ichido shinjite miyou ka na to omoi mashita**

Semester empat sudah berjalan beberapa bulan. Dan entah mengapa perasaanku padanya mulai tumbuh kembali. Mungkin karena sms-sms darinya yang mampu membuatku tetap semangat menjalani hidup. Mungkin juga karena foto dia yang aku 'curi' dari fac*bo*k (walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah minta izin padanya, meskipun telat).

Tetapi yang jelas adalah saat dia mengirimi aku sms yang isinya '_Don't give up This is all about your life_' Rasanya waktu itu aku begitu senang. Seolah-olah dia sangat perhatian padaku (meski kenyataannya bukan seperti itu).

Ah, ternyata aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Cukup lama juga aku melamunnya, sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau bus yang aku tumpangi sudah berhenti di depan sekolahku. Aku kemudian bergegas menuju kelasku yang letaknya di sebelah kantin—karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

'_Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Ichigo. Dan mungkin di saat itu, aku akan memberimu dua bungkus permen Hap*yde*t._' doa plus janjiku dalam hati.

**# End of Rukia POV #**

**Tsurai toki tsurai to ietara ii no ni naa  
Boku-tachi wa tsuyogatte warau yowamushi da  
Sabishii no ni heiki na furi wo shite iru no wa  
Kuzure ochite shimai sou na  
Jibun wo mamoru tame dakedo**

Hari telah beranjak malam. Bulan juga sudah menampakkan dirinya yang berwarna perak. Tidak ketinggalan, para bintang-bintang yang mulai bertaburan menghiasi indahnya cakrawala malam hari. Momen yang tepat untuk bercanda gurau atau bercengkerama di luar rumah bersama dengan keluarga maupun para tetangga sekitar rumah.

Tapi, tidak untuk seorang gadis berambut hitam yang satu ini. Dia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan malam yang indah ini dengan tetap berada di dalam rumah. Terlihat saat ini dia sedang menyantap makan malam bersama ibunya.

Tiba-tiba hp-nya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah sms masuk. Segera dia membuka sms itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia, saat tahu siapa yang mengiriminya sms.

"Yes, akhirnya Ichigo bales sms-ku juga!" soraknya kegirangan. Bahkan sampai membuat ibunya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Kenapa ini anak? Kesurupan ya?'

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?"

Satu kalimat pertanyaan dari ibunya membuat gadis yang bernama Rukia itu langsung menghentikan acara sorak-sorak gembiranya. Rukia hanya meringis malu mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"Ini Bu, Ichigo membalas sms-ku. Terus dia juga tanya apa aku ketemu laki-laki pake jaket hitam, mulutnya ditutupin, pake motor matic merah? Padahal niatnya aku yang mau tanya padanya duluan tentang kejadian tadi pagi di SPBU. Eh, malah dia yang tanya duluan," jawab Rukia dengan jujur.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Rukia lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dengan senyum lebar, dia lalu mulai bercerita pada Kuchiki Hisana—ibunya.

"Begini, Bu. Tadi pagi sewaktu lagi di SPBU kan aku ketemu sama seseorang. Kalau dilihat dari sorot matanya si, dia itu Kurosaki Ichigo, putranya Kurosaki Isshin yang mempunyai Kurosaki Clinic itu. Ibu tahu kan?"

Hisana menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Lalu?"

"Kami saling menatap. Tapi parahnya nih Bu, aku maupun dia sama sekali gak ada yang nyapa duluan. Uh, sebel!" tutur Rukia lagi dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan. Dia sudah selesai membalas sms untuk Ichigo.

"Salah sendiri," balas Hisana cuek. Hisana lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Padahal kan dia orang yang aku suka dari aku masih sekolah SJHS," ucap Rukia lirih. Dia lalu meraih sumpit yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping mangkuk nasinya—kemudian kembali memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

**Ayamachi mo kizuato mo tohou ni kure  
Besokaita hi mo  
Boku ga boku toshite ikitekita akashi ni shite  
Douse nara korekara wa isso dare yori mo  
Omoikiri hetakuso na yume wo egaite yukou  
Ii wake wo katazukete doudou to mune wo hari  
Jibun toiu ningen wo utai tsuzuke you**

**# 1 bulan kemudian... #**

Senin pagi. Waktu yang tepat untuk memulai aktivitas. Tapi, tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini, Kuchiki Rukia. Mengingat hari ini merupakan hari ketiga Ulangan Akhir Semester 2—yang itu berarti saat awal musim panas tahun ini, dia sudah mulai libur panjang.

Pagi ini seperti biasa dia diantar oleh ayahnya—Kuchiki Byakuya—menuju halte bus Rokungai yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Di tengah perjalanan, Byakuya membelokkan motor yang dikendarainya ke SPBU.

Begitu sudah sampai di tempat pengisian premium, Rukia segera turun dari boncengan.

DEG

Rukia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakang. Benar saja, motor matic berwarna kuning itu—

"Rukia?"

Rukia tersentak saat sosok beriris hazel itu memanggil namanya. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman terkembang dari bibir tipisnya. "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Ichigo," sapanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas.

"_Terima kasih, Kami-sama. Karena aku bisa kembali bertemu kembali dengan Ichigo hari ini. Bahkan menyapanya. Kuharap akan selalu seperti ini._" ucap Rukia dalam hati.

***O.W.A.R.I***

A/N : Yahoo~ minna... Apa kabar? Moga baik yah...

Nah, Rizu kembali lagi nih dengan oneshoot *readers: woy, No Rain, No Rainbow chapter 4 diselesaikan dulu si napa?**dilempar panci* Ah, untuk fic yang satu itu, mungkin bakalan lama Rizu update-nya. Karena sepertinya Rizu kena demam WB payah. *smirk*

Buat **Riruzawa Hiru15**, ini adalah fic pesanan Anda. Hounto ni gomen na sai, karena fic-nya malah jadi gaje begini. Cerita ama lagunya sama sekali tidak nyambung. Terus endingnya juga ngegantung lagi. *pundung di kolong tempat tidur*

Mengenai asal ide ini, Rizu ambil dari kehidupan Rizu sendiri. Yah, walaupun banyak mengalami perombakan di sana-sini. *readers: gak ada yang tanya*

Uhm, lalu bagaimana pendapat minna tentang fic gaje ini? Mohon semua saran, kritik, maupun flame (asal tidak pake saos, Rizu gak suka saos soalnya *plak*) dituangkan dalam bentuk review. So, review onegai, minna? *pasang puppy eyes*

**~Rizuki Aquafanz~**


End file.
